The Cyborg Awards
by mika zero-zero twenty-one
Summary: The cyborgs are brought to a theater, told they are to be given awards. But what sinister plot could come out of this, with authoresses jumping out of every seat? Are they really authoresses? You know you want to know. :D [coauthored by halfstar]


THIS IDEA IS NOT MINE. The original idea for this "story" belongs to the lovely Dishrag1313, who left this site long ago. Is this a story? Find out at the commercial break! But until then, we disclaim Cyborg 009 to not be ours.

**THE CYBORG AWARDS**

-&-&-&-&-

"With the title in big, bold, print!"

"It's completely against the rules…which is why I _love _it."

"So you'll help me?"

"Don't I usually anyways?"

"Then let's get started READY STEADY GO!"

-&-&-&-

Jet sat around on the couch, flipping through an old magazine. It was one of those rather lazy days, where everyone has stuff in mind to do but never really gets around to doing it. The other cyborgs were around somewhere, doing various activities.

In other words, in was not a day you expected to have what happens next happen. Wait, what?

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mika screamed, leaping through the window. Jet dropped the magazine and shouted random words in response. The other seven cyborgs capable of individual movement exited from several rooms, looking for the source of noise. "You've all been selected to…"

"NO! We are _not _going to Karate Kingdom! We aren't going to sing karaoke either, so don't get your hopes up!" Jet shouted, pointing at the teen. Mika blinked and sat down on the couch that he had so nicely vacated.

"What I was _going _to say is that you've all been invited to the Cyborg Awards. But, since Jet here wants to go to Karate Kingdom, I suppose none of you want to come." Mika said. Jet's mouth fell open.

"I'd **love **to go!" Françoise exclaimed, happily clapping her hands together. Joe nodded in agreement.

"That actually sounds like…a good idea." Pyunma agreed, grinning.

"When would this be? We all have very busy schedules, you know." Albert said. "But I think most of us could clear them, except for karate king."

Mika beamed and Jet's mouth fell open. He randomly sputtered…something. It wasn't exactly discernable between words or just gibberish.

"Even so, you're all coming! We have enough room for all of you!" Mika sang, waving her arms. And in an instant, they were standing in…

-&-&-&-

COMMERCIAL TIME!!!

Alright, everyone. You had the balls to click in here, so now it's time to involve YOU. That's right! This is completely against **the rules**, and we're more than happy to be dragging you into it.

It is as the title says: **THE CYBORG AWARDS**. You vote for 'em, we post 'em, and we all have a blast while we do it! If it gets deleted...who cares?

PLEASE review with your votes for the categories soon to follow, and if you wish to participate, do email us! Sadie and I already have our votes cast! Got suggestions? They can be left in a review or emailed! We love to hear from you!

Why isn't this at the end of the chapter? Because of **the admin**.

-&-&-&-

"Welcome to the award hall, cyborgs!" Sadie cheered from up on a stage. This did not bode well for any of them. Plush red theater seats went on for as far as the eye could see. There was, of course, the huge stage with fantastic purple curtains drawn to the sides. Suddenly, at least three hundred lights light the whole hall, dazzling the cyborgs. Techno music came pouring out of unseen speakers all around them.

"It rocks, doesn't it?" Mika yelled over the music. The eight cyborgs looked in shock. "SADIE! OFF!"

Sadie pointed a remote out into the theater and the music instantly shut off. "We're missing Ivan."

And in seconds, Ivan fell into Françoise's arms.

"How did you do that?" Françoise asked, stunned.

"Authoress powers. They're amplified in this place. Awesome, huh? It's costing us a fortune to rent it out!" Sadie explained.

"Now, as for the reason we called you here." Mika said, climbing up onto the stage. "Awards! We're gonna hand them out to you, but first we've gotta collect some votes on the matter. Sadie, would you announce the categories?"

A screen began scrolling down on the stage, and most of the lights dimmed.

"The categories are as follows!" Sadie exclaimed. "Most likely to be paired with a Mary Sue.

"Most likely to get chased down, kidnapped, and tortured.

"Least likely to be put in a story.

"Most likely to be spared being paired with a Mary Sue.

"Least likely to be shot in battle and tended to in any given fanfiction.

"Most likely to save a random character from certain destruction."

"What kind of categories…are those?" Jet asked, now in complete shock. Sadie laughed.

"Those are the unconventional categories, which require some thought! We get to dish out the completely mindless and simplisticly simple awards on our own, but the reviewers need to vote on the ones above!"

"There are other people here?" Joe asked, looking around at the still-dim theater.

"They're on their way. And believe me, they will come. Or we'll make them." Mika answered, skipping across the stage. "But you have until then to get your makeup on, your hair done, and change your clothes! You're getting awards!"

So they all set off to do just that, unaware of the doom that was about to fall right out of the ceiling…

-&-&-&-&-

DUN DUN DUN. You pick, we post. Savvy? Yay! See you next chapter!


End file.
